Ben 10: Stupidity Force
SF LOGO.jpg|GOOD SHOW|linktext=read this Ultimate Ek.png|Ultimate Ek|link=Ultimate Ek|linktext=Ben has some really cool aliens in this one. DEALWITHIT.png|Shortest Trilogy Ever Trilogy|link=Shortest Trilogy Ever, Part 1|linktext=Ben says something to Kevin in this thrilling trilogy. Ultimatefasttrackbtsf.png|ultimate FASTTRACK|link=Gotta Go Fast|linktext=ben must go fast in new eipsode for fastrack fest Ben 10: Stupidity Force is a series created by Omi, currently written by Omi and Ulti, and previously written by Tyran, Brian, Ancy, Dan, and Sklei, that follows Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Eggy as they fight villains and do stuff after Ben becomes absolutely insane. It is supposed to have 4 seasons (along with many specials), and it was created on 12/11/2011. ---- Ben 10: Stupidity Force/Overview|Overview Ben 10: Stupidity Force/Season 1|Season 1 Ben 10: Stupidity Force/Season 2|Season 2 Ben 10: Stupidity Force/Season 3|Season 3 Ben 10: Stupidity Force/Season 4|Season 4 Ben 10: Stupidity Force/Specials|Specials Ben 10: Stupidity Force/Unreleased Episodes|Unreleased Ben 10: Stupidity Force/Fan Made Episodes|Fan Made ---- Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. *'gravattack 11 doots my mc is arcticguana!' (Wall - Blog - ) 14:14, March 26, 2014 (UTC) *SHOOP DA WHOOP! Timez for boomz!! VIRUS! BADABOOMVIRUS 09:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) *-- Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif I am AWESOME! So are Unicorns. 15:02, November 13, 2011 (UTC) *[[I LIKE PIE]] (Talk - Blog - ) 15:04, December 24, 2011 (UTC) *?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 13:43, December 26, 2011 (UTC) * Me Wildmutt! RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR! *HEATBLAST! Wow! I never realized how fun it is to be on fire! *08:22, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Smurfs (iv class="chevron" style="display:inline-block;") Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers *I want those Leather Pants. NOW. 08:43, February 11, 2012 (UTC) *'Ilikestripes400' (Wall - Blog - ) 01:19, February 21, 2012 (UTC) *'Joseph416' (Wall - Blog - ) 19:37, March 3, 2012 (UTC) *'UltimateFan20532' (Wall - Blog - ) 09:08, May 27, 2012 (UTC) *'Kev72930' (Wall - Blog - ) 19:29, April 15, 2013 (UTC) *yiliang99 * Oh Yea, this show rules! Funniest ever! Ben 10 Stupidity Force: The Game Battle old enemies from the series! Ben 10 Stupidity Force: The Wikia Game You can play this game right now! An Oreoish Adventure A game by Brian. Unlike the previous game, this one will be an online game. The gameplay is similar to Legend of Ooo, an Adventure Time game on Cartoonnetwork.com. Ben 10: Protector of Potatoes Ben must protect the 16 power potatoes! He goes to every alien planet to stop the Potato Mage! There is a BTSF sequel confirmed by Omi, that will follow Ben 10,000, many years after he became cured from the virus, but then he becomes crazy after finding the bug species that made him insane, and becomes totally crazy again. It will be called Ben 10,000: Hero of Idiocity, and will featured many new aliens. Category:Series Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:T-Rex Category:Brianultimatedragon Category:Dan Tennyson Category:AncientMinisterz Category:Featured Series